crusaderfandomcom-20200213-history
Crusader: No Remorse/Mission 6
Debriefing ;Quentin Maxis:The Consortium was tipped off about the raid on the center. Our sensors detected a brief burst of electronic activity, now determined to be a high-speed encrypted message, only minutes before your insertion into the area. The message was so short that we couldn't get a fix on it. We are getting much closer to breaking the Cypher chip. Our one advantage in doing so relies on our ability to keep them from learning that we can decipher their messages. It is imperative that you discover the identity of the Consortium mole. Maxis, out. WEC News More good news concerning the economy. The Revenue Assessment Division announced that the world GNP has grown by 74% this year. Though the average Citizen cannot expect to receive dividends for years to come due to increased military commitment against the Resistance, this upswing in the economy will help offset the new taxes being debated in Congress. Remember, you're not a Citizen of the World Economic Consortium, you're a stock holder! Bar ;Jo Anne Vargas: I heard about what happened to the communications center. I'm sorry. It's really hard to lose good people... There`s talk that it was a set up, but nobody seems to be considering the possibility that maybe the leak isn't here at the base. What if the Consortium has a mole deep inside Central? Where would we be then? ;Troy Reaves: You know, the more I think about it, Tin Man, the more I've got to wonder why all the secrecy on that last mission. Why did the Colonel come in and give me such grief? Usually it's the Sergeant looking over my shoulder. But at least she lets me do my work my way... Makes you wonder who you can trust. Briefing ;Stephon Ely: The WEC is stockpiling large amounts of nerve gas, with which they intend to eradicate the Resistance in our Sector. Thousands of innocent Civilians will die as well. According to the analysis of the data from the last missions, Senator Snell knows the location of this stockpile. It's up to you to escort the Senator out of that nice, safe, government complex he's holed up in, and bring him to the high-tech comforts that we have to offer. Brooks will handle the Insertion Reconnaissance on this one. Once you've got the Senator, Reaves will arrange extraction. Consult your DataLink, if you have any further questions. Dismissed. Cutscenes ;Shannon Brooks:Insertion coordinates verified. Directly into target complex. Snell's presence on level two verified. One more thing - I'm gonna be monitoring everything you do. Brooks, out. ;Everett Snell:I suppose you're the one I've been hearing rumors about. Gone to the Resistance, or something like that, I believe? I don't suppose you'd care to negotiate about this. They must pay you a lot to turn you against the Consortium. But name a figure. I can afford it. Come on, name your price and you can walk out of here, do whatever you want. Buy yourself a seat on the Senate. Or maybe a quiet position as a corporate CEO somewhere exotic... ;Troy Reaves:He could talk an old man out of his dentures, couldn't he? The Wizard's here to help. Shove the Senator onto that teleport pad and he's Central's problem, not ours. Wizard, out. ;Snell:Fine, I'll go along with you, if I must. But I can promise you I'll be out within a matter of days. But you know who they'll blame for that, Silencer? category:No Remorse missions